


Enchanted Evening

by 1lilspark



Series: Clovers & Coffee [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, this ship is just pure hallmark fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: Gladstone answers Katherine's missed connections post by meeting up with her...and their first date is magical.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s)
Series: Clovers & Coffee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kathrine let out a sigh as she stood in the restroom of the newspaper office giving herself a once over.

“Maybe I should have brought something to change into?” she spoke as she looked at her reflection and the black skirt and cream colored blouse she’d been wearing. 

Gladstone just seemed so suave and sophisticated and she was just so...frumpy.

‘Nobody actually READS the paper anymore...and Downtown is a big place’ she began to tell herself as she removed her braid and shook out her hair letting it fall into a wave. It was a slight improvement she decided as she left the office and made her way downtown. 

* * *

She wished she had given a specific meeting place in her column as being a Friday night there was a steady flow of people making their way in and out of the shops, bars, and restaurants that lined the area. For a moment she pondered just finding a vacant bench and sitting and waiting however she had been drawn to the window displays of the boutiques like a moth to a flame. Sure, the holiday season was months away and the displays weren’t as lavish however she couldn’t help but allow for her eyes to linger on a dress that had been sitting in one such boutique’s window.

While it was simple, the black cocktail dress had a classic elegance toward it making Katherine think that in something like that surely she’d feel more beautiful and confident then she had been in the moment. If only she could afford it on her salary.

“You should try it on kitten,” a voice spoke from behind her, causing her to smile as she recognized it in an instant. Turning around she spotted Gladstone standing there looking as dapper as she remembered from the coffee shop, maybe even more so, as he held a single white rose.

Her white feathered cheeks flushed a bit as she took the flower from him shaking her head.

“I couldn’t, it’s probably not even my size anyway.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure it will fit you like a glove.”

As he spoke, she couldn’t help but see the way that he casually winked as if he knew some secret that she didn’t.

“Fine, I wouldn’t want this date to go south just because I was too stubborn to try on a dress.”

A few moments later the bells to the shop rang as she noticed the way Gladstone seemed to enter the room as if he owned the place chatting up the sales lady who soon carefully removed the dress from the mannequin and escorted her to the fitting room.

Just holding the dress in her hands she couldn’t help but linger a moment thinking about holding let alone trying on something so high end but here she was.

* * *

He was right, it fit like a glove and as she looked at her reflection. It hugged her curves in all the right places and made her look and feel beautiful as she had expected she would.

Giving a bit of a twirl in front of the mirror she soon emerged from the fitting room.

“I definitely think that dress was made for a swans figure,” the sales lady said with a smile as she turned toward Gladstone, “What do you think? Doesn’t your girlfriend look enchanting?”

“I’m n--” Katherine began to say after all this was only their first date if they were even planning to label it as such however she soon watched as he took a few steps toward her before taking her hand.

“Enchanting doesn’t even begin to describe how breathtaking that dress looks on my Kitten,” he replied as he pulled her hand toward his bill giving it a kiss.

She could simply feel the butterflies as his bill met her hand.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a payment plan?” Katherine asked as Gladstone’s bill pulled back. Surely she could adjust her budget to afford such a luxury...food wasn’t THAT important right?

The sales lady simply shook her head causing Katherine’s heart to break a bit before she continued.

“Though, I can’t see anyone else possibly wearing this dress and looking as good as you do in this moment, and so it’s yours.”

“What’s the catch? Did he pay for it while I was in the fitting room?”

“No, consider it free advertising for the shop, let me just take off the security tags and you can even wear it out.”

“I can think of a few places where we can show it off tonight, you can bag up her old clothes and have her pick them up in the morning right.”

As the sales lady nodded, carefully removing the tags from the dress, Katherine thought that this was something out of a fairytale and from the smooth way that Gladstone replied that he had ideas of where they could go to show the dress off she had known that the night was definitely still young.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladstone couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to flutter a bit as he watched Kat step out of the dressing room. If he hadn’t fallen head over heels for her the moment she spilled coffee on her then seeing the way she filled out that little black dress surely sealed the deal.

“I can’t believe she actually gave me the dress,” he listened to her say as they began to make their way down the sidewalk.

“The sales lady was right, you know, that dress was made for you Kitten.”

A brief moment of silence filled the air.

“It’s Katherine actually,” he heard her say, “Katherine Swansbee.”

“Katherine,” Gladstone replied letting her name roll off his tongue. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman he thought.

“So, what is it that you do that causes you to be in such a rush that you spill coffee on an unsuspecting coffee shop patron.”

“I work as an editor and freelance writer for the Duckburg Times.”

“Break any good stories?”

“I reported on a chili cook off that was quite compelling.”

He listened as she chuckled after making her statement..god her laugh was intoxicating.

“What about you? What do you do?”

Gladstone shrugged back his shoulders.

“A little bit of this, a little bit of that.” he spoke with a smirk thinking that he never actually had the need to think of having a real job as he coasted by on his charisma, family connections, and his overall luck.

“A Jack of all trades huh?”

He simply nodded his head not knowing what that was but thinking that it was something that he could agree on being at least for the moment as soon the duo arrived at his destination causing him to watch as Katherine rolled her eyes.

“This was the place you hoped to show me off? Hopefully you had a gut instinct that you would have a date with someone on this exact date six months ago as that’s how long in advance this place books up, or at least that’s what their management tells our paper whenever we want to send food critics.”

Gladstone just flashed her his patient ‘trust me’ look as he breezed past the small gathering of guests waiting for their reservation to be called.

“Name?” a hostess asked as the couple soon moved closer toward the entrance of the restaurant.

“We don’t have a reservation,” Gladstone said as the young woman looked from him to Katherine and then back to him.

“Well then…” she began as Gladstone mentally began to count to three waiting on the hostess to inevitably...

“Actually, you are in luck, a reservation for two just opened up… right this way.”

He reached out to link Katherine’s arm into his as they followed the hostess to the table, the shocked look on his date's face was priceless even though getting into highly popular restaurants was just a typical Friday night for him.

* * *

“Bring us the best bottle of white the house has.” He spoke as they were seated however as the waiter walked away he couldn’t help but see Katherine shake her head.

“You know you really don’t have to try that hard to impress me. Slipping a twenty dollar bill in with my pity scone was enough to do the trick.”

Gladstone couldn’t help but chuckle. He wasn’t trying; he was just being his naturally charismatic self.

“Well what would YOU plan for a date night?” He challenged taking a pause as the wine was served and they placed their orders.

“I don’t know, maybe one of those paint your own pottery cafes, or maybe to hear some live music in the park.”

Her date ideas how simple they seemed from what he was accustomed to had a certain down to earth charm which in retrospect he thought was one of the reasons why he felt drawn to this girl...woman...in the first place. If they hopefully had a second date he definitely wouldn’t mind opting for one of those suggestions.

By the time the food came they were chatting away as if they were old friends and not a couple on a first date.

“Mmmm,” Katherine mumbled as she gave a sigh that was slightly pleasurable in nature, “this is the best food I think I’ve ever tasted...there is definitely a reason why this place is so popular.”

Gladstone had agreed, and he had been a well traveled man so he had tasted a lot.

“Care for some dessert? Coffee?” The waiter spoke.

“Not tonight, just the check if you please.”

As the waiter walked away he watched as Katherine crossed her arms.

“Why did you say no, I’m sure the desserts are just as decadent as the main course… you’re not trying to get rid of me?”

“Quite the contrary I have one more place in mind.”

He could tell his words had peaked an interest in his date however before he could say more the waiter reappeared with another man.

* * *

“First I got this dress for free and then not only did we luck into a reservation at the most sought after place in town but the meal was free to boot...this is just like something out of a fairytale.”

The way she bopped and twirled as she moved down the sidewalk full of elation was just so sweet and innocent and it simply took his breath away.

“What if I told you things like that happened to me pretty regularly?” He asked thinking that if things were to push forward full transparency was in order.

“Then I’d say you must be pretty lucky.”

“The Luckiest in fact,” he said with an air of sincerity as they reached their final destination...back to the scene of the crime and the coffee shop where they had first met.

As his date realized where they had been she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Well not the luckiest...after all I did spill coffee on you lest we forget how we met.”

“Now, the way I see it...it was luck that caused you to spill it on me otherwise we wouldn’t have…”

His voice soon trailed off as his eyes met hers and he just couldn’t help himself as he began to feel his heart begin to flutter looking at her in the moonlight. Reaching out, he couldn’t help but cup her chin with his palm before pulling her in for a long lingering kiss.

“...met.” Gladstone finally finished, breathless as their bills finally pulled apart to gasp for air. 

It was clear that his date was still basking in the moment as she nodded her head trying to regain some composure.

“So, do you want to go inside for some tea? Maybe dessert?”

He was surprised however by the way she shook her head to reply a silent no.

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend more time with you because I do,” she reassured him, “it’s just that kiss was the perfect way to end things.”

Shrugging his shoulders he thought she wasn’t wrong especially as if right on cue a cab began to pull up to the curb causing him to take her hand and pull it in for one final kiss.

**“Well then goodnight my dearest Katherine.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants more of this ship let me know....


End file.
